


Motion

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Grinding, Groping, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had no idea Tim could even do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, I merely upload them here. 
> 
> for noxnoctisanima, over at Fall Fandom Free-For-All, who wanted Tim with a super cool, non-computer related talent.

“So you really don’t know how?”

Tony grips the wheel extra tight and keeps both eyes on the road. “No I really don’t.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, McGee not everyone does you know.”

“I just thought, this being you and all . . .” 

At this point they were at Tim’s apartment and Tony slams on the brakes. Tim leads the way into the building and unlocks the door and Tony drops his coat unceremoniously on the couch. He sighs and rubs one hand across his face, he’s tired; it had been a hard case. He collapses on the couch and peers up at Tim.

“So why do you know how to tango? And not just tango, like a few slinky moves, but like. . . like professionally.”

"I'm hardly that good." Tim shrugs “I was interested, it’s a very complex dance.”

“Yeah?” Tony eyes Tim from the couch. “Sexy too right?” Tim had looked sexy tangoing that suspect around the dance floor while Gibbs broke into her apartment and found the evidence they needed to convict her of killing her sailor boyfriend. 

“Yeah I guess ” Tim perches on one of the stools next to his breakfast bar. He throws Tony a long speculative look then stands up again and holds out his hands, “come here.” 

Tony sighs and considers making a big deal about how he’s tired and his legs hurt and his ribs hurt from where the suspect had kicked him, stilettos always hurt the most. Instead he stands and walks over to where Tim is standing, still in his work suit, hands outstretched. “Here.” Tim takes one of Tony’s hands in his, then puts his other hand on Tony’s waist, just one small inch away from actually having his hand on Tony’s ass. Tony blinks at him, “put your other hand on my shoulder,” Tony does as he’s told, “now . . . ”

Tim begins to move, moving forward and Tony has no choice to step back or be run over. “Move Tony,” Tim is suddenly very close, pressed against Tony breathing the words in his ear. “you have to move like you mean it, come on, I’ve seen you dance before.” Tim is moving again, his body molded against Tony’s pushing him across the room and then turning them in a long fluid motion and Tony’s comes, a little awkwardly, after him. “Follow me,” Tim’s hand moves down from Tony’s waist the extra inch pressing against his ass and Tony raises his eyebrows at Tim.

“Excuse me, I am a lady you know.”

Tim laughs “really?” 

Tony pouts and Tim’s hand press them closer, “you have to move with me Tony, not against me, you’re not the aggressor here.”

“That’s only because I have the woman’s role.”

Tim sighs even as he moves them around backwards again, all grace and aggression Tony had no idea Tim possessed. “You’re teasing me Tony. Drawing me close only to reject me and play with my emotions. You should be good at that.”

“Hey.” Tony stops forcing Tim to stop too. He takes Tim’s face in his hands. “I am not playing here. Not anymore.”

Tim looks up at him suddenly all unguarded fragility and fear and Tony kisses him hard, raking his tongue across Tim’s lips forcing his mouth open, mapping out and claiming as he goes. Tim presses against him, hard; hand’s fisting in the back of Tony’s shirt presses his hips forward. Tony moves without thinking, keeps on moving, even as he breaks the kiss quickly for gasping in air before kissing Tim again, biting at Tim’s lower lip, stroking against it with his tongue Tim cants his hips forward again and Tony’s back hits the wall. Tim breaks away from the kiss but not far enough that Tony can’t feel Tim’s breathe against his lips as Tim strokes his hands down the muscles of Tony’s arms. Tim braids his fingers in Tony’s and then suddenly with that strength Tony always forgets Tim has, Tim’s forces Tony’s hands up over his head, pressing them against the wall, pressing Tony’s body against the wall with his hips. Tim’s eyes are hooded, and he grinds against Tony in slow languid movements. Tony groans pushes back with his own hips. He really, really wants Tim to stop teasing and fuck him, like right now. Tim bites at Tony’s lips, licks across his bottom lip and then bites it again, and Tony makes a small whimpering noise. Tim pulls back a little further breathing hard and Tony licks across his own slightly, swollen lips.

“I don’t think I want you to tango with anyone else.”

Tim laughs and kisses him again; light and full of affection, “let’s go to bed.”

“God yes.” Tony slumps forward against Tim who lets go of Tony’s hands and takes him about the waist instead. “Best idea you’ve had all day.”

Tim raises his eyebrows, “best idea? Are you forgetting who closed the case?”  
"I think that was Gibbs.” Tony points out and Tim frowns at him and Tony sighs. “Ok so maybe the dancing wasn’t all that bad either.”

In fact he was really going to have to get Tim to do it more often. Maybe even make videotapes.


End file.
